Progress
by who the hell is patty simcox
Summary: "Wasn't last week, when we were taking a bath together, wasn't that a date?" Brittana, one-shot, smut with a side of angst. Set before 3x04.


"Santana!"

"What?"

"Come on, before the water gets cold."

"I'm almost ready."

Santana stared at herself in the mirror, willing her shaking to get under control. Part of it stemmed from the fact that she was cold, but mostly, she was scared.

She and Brittany had had a thing going on since July. That sticky, sweaty 4th of July, they had... _reconciled _in the back seat of Santana's car. Two times, and the only reason there wasn't a third was because Puck caught them. Cue the threesome, making Santana feel less... for lack of a better word, gay.

Ever since Santana had admitted her feelings to Brittany, and ever since Brittany admitted she returned them, Santana had felt on edge. On edge was really an understatement- she was _terrified._ She wasn't gay. She couldn't be gay. She was just a little bicurious, and that was fine, that was normal. She's a teenage girl and her hormones are out of control, right? It was perfectly fine and normal to want to have her best friend finger her, or eat her out, or hold her down and take her with a strap on until she couldn't walk the next morning. It just wasn't normal that after that, she'd think about taking Brittany out to dinner first next time, or sleeping with her in the totally innocent way, or living with her and her weirdo cat-

"Santana?"

Santana sighed, more or less bursting in to the bathroom, and stopping dead once she was inside. The lights were low, the room mainly lit by candles. The steam was so thick you could see it in the air, and Brittany, _oh, god, Brittany. _Brittany was lounging in the bath, the water coming just up to under her breasts. She stared at Santana with those blue, blue eyes of hers, so much darker than usual. Wanting. She wanted her.

Santana shakily untied her black silk bathrobe, letting it fall to the floor behind her. She sank in to the tub on the opposite side of Brittany, shuddering at the hot water. It felt so good. Her muscles, tight and sore from Cheerios practice, slowly unwound. She let out a relieved sigh.

"It took you long enough," Brittany mused, elbows propped up on the side of the tub. Santana gave a small nod, almost imperceptible. She found herself lost in thought, letting her eyes wander all over Brittany's body. From her soft, pale jawline, down her neck, across her elegantly sculpted collarbone. Her eyes moved over the few, light freckles dotting her shoulders, and down to her perfect, round breasts and pink nipples.

"Why don't you turn around?" Brittany purred, interrupting Santana's train of thought. Santana felt her cheeks heat up.

"Uh...yeah, okay," she replied, barely louder than a whisper. She turned around, doing as much as she could to not disturb the water too much, and settled back against Brittany. Brittany's arms came off of the sides of the tub and now wrapped around Santana's torso, palms flattening against her stomach. Santana breathed in deeply, her hands immediately taking Brittany's. Not to stop her, but as a source of reassurance. With the lighting and the heat and with Brittany in _that _mood, Santana already felt ready to burst.

Brittany's lips ghosted against Santana's shoulder, nipping the base of her neck. Santana's head rolled to the side, giving Brittany more room. "Oh, god," she groaned, pushing her hips back the last inch to press against Brittany's. Brittany chuckled, kissing a little further up her neck, sucking at the soft spot _just _under her jaw.

"Mmmmm, Britt," Santana hummed, releasing the blonde's hands. As soon as they were free, Brittany slid her hands up Santana's torso, cupping her breasts. She toyed with Santana's stiff, caramel nipples. rolling them between her thumb and forefinger and then pinching them.

"Baby, don't tease," she groaned, rolling her hips back in to the taller girl's.

"Someone's needy. Tough day?" Brittany giggled.

"We didn't get closet time."

"You had that math test."

"And I could barely focus, thinking about how I could've been with you instead."

Brittany let one of her hands skate back down Santana's abs, coming to rest at her hips. Her fingers danced just above Santana's mound lightly, eliciting a small moan from Santana.

"I'm so wet for you," the Latina moaned out.

"Yeah, we're in a bathtub," Brittany joked.

Santana grabbed Brittany's wrist and pulled it down those extra two inches, gasping as Brittany's fingers rubbed over her clit and down to her entrance. She circled around a few times before pushing two fingers in to Santana, loving the low moan that Santana let out. She slowly pumped them in and out, curling her fingers inwards.

"No," Santana whined when Brittany pulled her fingers out less than a minute later.

"I brought something," Brittany said with a mischievous smirk before reaching behind her and producing her vibrator. It was pink and about an inch in diameter and eight inches in length. It was nothing new, they'd bought it about a month ago.

"God, please," Santana groaned, spreading her legs as wide as the tub would allow. Brittany twisted the end and it started to buzz. She slipped it down in between Santana's legs, running along her entrance, then up to circle her sensitive bundle of nerves. Santana's breathing grew shaky and uneven, a gasp transforming in to a long, low moan when Brittany slowly pushed the vibrator inside of her.

"You're so good, B, so good, oh my god," Santana panted as Brittany fucked her slowly. It felt incredible, like she was ready to fly. Her lower stomach burned and twisted. "I'm so close already, shit, holy shit," she moaned, volume escalating. Brittany grinned against her shoulder, sliding her other hand down to rub Santana's clit. She fell apart in no time, covering her hand with her mouth to keep herself from screaming Brittany's name.

As Brittany set the dildo back on the edge of the bathtub, Santana sunk back in to her arms, trembling. Her bones felt like jelly, and Brittany was just so warm, and it was so hot in there...

"I love you," she mumbled, not realizing that the words had left her mouth before it was too late. She immediately sat bolt upright, almost jumping out of the tub. She rushed to grab a towel to wrap herself up in.

"I think it's time for you to go home," Santana said, her tone accusatory, her voice cracking.

"Santana, your parents are working late-"

"I said, it's time for you to go home," Santana repeated, firmer.

"Please, don't do this again. We can talk about it, I don't want you to-" Brittany begged, also getting out of the bath.

"I don't want to talk about it! Get out of here!" Santana barked.

Brittany nodded, swallowing hard. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Just get out," Santana grumbled, breaking off in to what sounded like a sob. She turned sharply and left the room, just about slamming the door after her.

Brittany stared sadly at the door for a moment, sighing. She didn't want to push Santana into anything she was uncomfortable with. That was the last thing she wanted. She had been trying so hard to give Santana her space, to let her figure stuff out on her own, but it was never enough.

She sighed and dried off quickly, wringing the water out of the ends of her hair. She got dressed, gathered her belongings. She even drained the bathtub, blew the candles out and dried off the floor for Santana.

She opened the door and flipped the fan on, hoping to blow the steam out of the bathroom. On her way out, she peeked in to Santana's bedroom. Santana wasn't dressed, still wrapped up in just the fluffy white towel. She was facing away from Brittany, hunched over her desk. Her shoulders shook and Brittany heard a small sob. It broke her heart.

Not wanting Santana to lash out, she turned away and left the Lopez household.

Later that night, when Brittany was in bed, her phone buzzed. She eagerly reached for it, her heart jumping when she saw Santana's name on the screen.

_i'm so sorry i yelled at you, b,_ the text read.

_its ok,_ Brittany responded.

A moment later, the screen lit back up.

_breadstix, tuesday night? just us?_


End file.
